


First Kiss

by stelladonna



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/F, First Kiss, Post-Canon Fix-It, Spirit World Vacation, Written before the comics came out, feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladonna/pseuds/stelladonna
Summary: Deleted/extended scenes from the B4 finale. Korrasami pack up and head to the Spirit World but not before running into Tenzin and the rest of Team Avatar. Wholesomeness ensues.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this immediately after watching the finale of B4 for the first time. The comics weren't out and it was a different world back then. I just happened to dig it up last night and wondered why I never published it. Hope you enjoy!

Still thinking about that intimate embrace she and Asami shared minutes ago, Korra packed her backpack for their vacation into the Spirit World. Though they never spoke outwardly about it, they were more than just friends, right? Did Asami feel the same or was it all in the Avatar’s head? Either way, they were skipping town and she would try her best to help Asami forget about losing her father. But if she did feel the same way… there was only one way to find out.

Korra hastily shoved her belongings in her backpack. She couldn’t get out of there fast enough. She slung the pack over her back and air-bended the door open, smacking it right into Tenzin’s face, who happened to walk up to her bedroom door at that exact moment.

“Tenzin! I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you,” Korra said.

“It’s alright Korra.” Tenzin was obviously flustered but brushed it off just the same. “I came to see if you would come down and say a few words about your victory over Kuvira at Varrick’s wedding recep – wait a minute…”

Tenzin noticed the backpack and that Korra had changed out of her formal wear.

“Where are you going in such a hurry? Are you running away again? Korra, you don’t have to do this alone.”

“I’m not running away. I’m just taking a vacation in the Spirit World. And not… _alone._ ”

Korra looked down at her feet and blushed.

“Why didn’t you say anything? That’s a great idea! No need to be shy about that. Perhaps I can – “

“No! I mean… don’t worry, we’ll be fine. You just stay here with your family and we can resume training when I get back.”

Korra started inching around Tenzin hoping to escape without him noticing, while he stroked his beard with his usual look of deep concern.

“Who did you say you were going with?”

“I didn’t… Asami.” Korra’s brown cheeks turned a deep red.

“Well what’s wrong with that? Just two friends going backpacking. People do it all the time. Not in the Spirit World, of course, but you’re the Avatar after all. Just you and Asami… Asami and you… alone… together… on vacation… alone… _oh_.”

Something clicked in Tenzin’s brain. He looked at Korra, who never broke her gaze from the ground. He paused for a moment and placed his hand tenderly on her shoulder.

“I’ll just let the wedding party know that the Avatar had some very important business to attend to in the Spirit World, and she had to leave right away. Don’t worry about anything. I support you 100 percent.”

Korra looked up at Tenzin and struggled to fight back tears. She wrapped her arms around the son of her past life, who embraced her as if she were one of his daughters.

“Thank you,” she said. “For everything.”

“I’ve always admired you for never being afraid to truly be yourself,” Tenzin said affectionately. “Now go.”

Korra nodded and dashed off in a puff of air. The door swung wildly and smacked Tenzin in the face again, leaving an imprint.

Korra headed toward the meeting spot she and Asami agreed upon earlier. The live band was playing rapturously in the background where Varrick’s wedding reception was taking place. She chuckled to herself. _Maybe it’s a good thing Tahno lost his bending. He seems to have found his calling in music._ The trombone was going off in a wild solo to the Dixie beat. _One thing’s for sure, he’s always showing off. Pretty boy._

She made her way to the gazebo where she had tried and failed so many times to meditate as a 17-year-old hotshot kid. Out toward the horizon she could see the double helix of the new spirit portal shooting into the night sky from the heart of Republic City. She was zoning out looking at the surreal bright lights of the portal that seemed to dance and spiral upward. Korra broke her gaze when she heard someone approaching and her heart raced to think that it could be Asami, but when she turned around, she saw Mako.

“Korra, there you are. I’ve been looking all over for you. I have something to tell you. I can’t stop thinking about it, I gotta get it off my chest.”

Mako was about to sit down on the balustrade next to Korra when Bolin showed up carrying a giant piece of wedding Varricake. He had food all over his face. Pabu was on his shoulder, also going to town on some cake.

“KORRA! MAKO! I brought you cake. It’s delicious. Aren’t weddings the best? Not like I’m planning any other weddings or anything. Me and Opal love each other, and I’ll take any good ‘ol reason to celebrate. But you know, wink wink.”

He walked up and leaned on Mako’s shoulder.

“Bolin, I was actually hoping for a moment with Korra alone,” Mako said. “Can you excuse us bro?”

“OH. Say no more.” Bolin winked. “I’ll let you guys… do _the thing.”_ Double wink.

“You really have to stop winking,” Mako said. “It’s creeping me out.”

“Hey guys, I was actually just about to leave. I’m waiting for Asami,” Korra said.

“Asami?” Mako became flustered. He was about to say something when –

“Did someone say my name?”

Asami walked up wearing her practical, yet fashionable Satopack. Her company had mainly focused on technology, but now that she was in charge, who said she couldn’t have a few pet projects? Faux leather moto jackets, boots, maybe some new element-resilient spandex for the Avatar. 

Korra stood up. She got all tingly inside.

“Hi Asami. Ready to go?”

“Go where?” Mako raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “What’s going on with you two?” 

Bolin stood back eating cake with Pabu. They were both watching the scene play out like a mover.

“It’s none of your business,” Asami and Korra said in unison.

They both looked at each other and laughed. They gazed into each other’s eyes. Korra thought Asami looked so beautiful bathed in the moonlight.

“I KNEW IT!” Mako said. “I just knew there was tension between you. I picked up on some vibes when Korra first got back to Republic City. You two are dating, aren’t you?”

This was all news to Bolin, who gasped and continued watching them intensely as he kept eating cake until there was nothing left but crumbs, and then he ate those too.

Mako started pouting and turned away from the girls.

“Whoa! Way to jump to conclusions. We’re not dating _,_ ” Korra said.

“We’re not?” Asami looked at Korra.

“Are we?” Korra looked at Asami.

Mako looked at both of them. Pabu and Bolin watched all of them. He was now munching on a big bag of popcorn that seemed to come out of nowhere. This was way better than any mover he had ever seen.

“I really don’t know _what_ is happening,” Mako complained.  


“I think that makes all of us,” Asami said.

“Look, Asami and I are going on vacation in the spirit world. We’ll be back when we’re back. Deal with it,” Korra said resolutely. That was one of the things Asami loved about Korra, her straightforwardness.

Mako scratched his head. “Uh, OK?”

Feeling a little guilty, Korra went up to him and put her hand on his cheek. She would always have a soft spot for her first love.

“We’re friends, right?” Korra said.

Mako placed his hand over hers.

“As I said earlier this evening, I’ll always have your back. No matter what.”

Tears started streaming down Bolin and Pabu’s face.

“Awwww, you guys!” He couldn’t help but run over and hug them. Asami joined in. “We’ll always be Team Avatar.”

“Was there something you had to tell me?” Korra asked Mako.

“ _Oh_ … um, just that Beifong was looking for you,” Mako said, “but it’s not important.”

When they broke off the hug, Korra looked at Asami who seemed to be reading her mind. She nodded. They left the boys by the gazebo and started walking toward the new spirit portal.

Fireworks went off in the distance at Air Temple Island as Korra water-bended a canoe toward the main land. Neither Korra nor Asami could think of words to say during the ride across the water.

As Korra and Asami approached the portal, they clasped hands and their stomachs and chests got all fluttery at the same time. It was as if their bodies were in tune during this perfect moment. They stepped into the portal and faced each other as they were swept away into the Spirit World.

Asami was taken by the beautiful scenery of this strange place, the purple flowers and magenta grass, the icy mountains and knotted trees. She contemplated the supernatural foliage and spirits dancing and swimming around. She wanted to leap out of her skin with excitement. Korra kept her eyes locked onto Asami.

“I can’t wait to travel the spirit world with you,” Asami said, before noticing a change in Korra’s usual steady self. “Are you OK? You’re shaking.”

They hadn’t let go of each other since stepping into the portal. Korra had no words. This was new territory for her. Asami always seemed to be so experienced and in control, but Korra was trembling uncontrollably.

“If you want to go back, I understand,” Asami said.

“No, I don’t, I… It’s just…”

“What is it? Spit it out.”

“This.”

Korra felt a surge of chi burst through her and she couldn’t control her impulses anymore. She leaned in and locked onto a passionate kiss with Asami. With the strength of the Avatar, she pulled Asami in close so that their stomachs and chests met and she glided her hands down the curvature of her back to her waist. Asami ran her fingers through Korra’s hair. The nearby spirits looked on from behind spirit trees and bushes at the arrival of the Avatar with her girlfriend.

Finally the two lovebirds pulled away from each other, both blushing, a little embarrassed of the display they put on before the spirits.

“It’s about time,” Asami said. “I’ve been waiting for you to do that for a while.”

“I wasn’t sure how you felt until we stepped into the portal.” Being around Asami like this made Korra feel like a shy, inexperienced kid.

“Does this make it clear?”

In her own aggressive gesture, Asami grabbed Korra and kissed her with everything she had, tongue penetrating her delicate lips. They were making out and Korra’s insides went wild. She couldn’t help but go into the Avatar state, rising high into the air with Asami in her arms, all of the elements swirling around them.

Slowly, they lowered back down to the ground and Korra returned to normal. They hugged each other. After the most peaceful moment of her life, Korra asked, “Shall we begin our journey?”

Asami looked into Korra’s blue eyes, deeper than the southern waters.

“Let’s do the thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, Asami keeps an emergency bag at Air Temple Island for impromptu travel 🧳


End file.
